humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Eliott
'The House of Eliott' is a British television series produced and broadcast by the BBC in three series between 1991 and 1994. The series starred Stella Gonet and Louise Lombard as two sisters who start a dressmaking business in the early part of the 20th century. It was created by Jean Marsh and Eileen Atkins, who had previously devised the BBC hit 'Upstairs, Downstairs'. 'The House of Eliott' contains one continuous storyline of 34 hour-long episodes. Introduction In this presentation, Human Science presents not only a synopsis of the story and detailed commentary for each of the individual episode, but an analysis of who the characters are and what they are like; how they grow as people; what enables them to accomplish in their lives; how the society of that times is changing and how the characters reflect that change; how life “responds” to their behaviors and actions; and many other insights and principles that can help the reader see life's subtle workings in a fresh, new light. This is a work in progress, so please check back periodically. Synopsis Season 1 Beatrice and Evangeline Eliott are left orphans (Beatrice is thirty and Evangeline, known as Evie, is eighteen) by their father's sudden death. They have to sell the family home as he has left them with no money. He has provided them with no education and no means of earning a living. To earn money they make use of their passion for dressmaking and Bea gets a job at a local photography studio run by Jack Maddox, soon to become a friend of the sisters and investor in their new London based dressmaking business "The House of Eliott", helped by the loyal and hardworking seamstress Tilly Watkins. A consistent theme is that of the men in their lives to stop Bea and Evie becoming independent (first their father and then cousin Arthur, executor of the father's estate and Evie's legal guardian, who keeps a rightful inheritance from the girls). Evie also dismisses a suitor who tricks her into missing a flight to Paris 'for her own good' although missing the flight saved Evie's life as the flight (piloted by another beau) crashed on the way to France, killing all aboard. After Arthur's arrest for involvement in drug smuggling he emigrates to Boston, USA, releasing a large amount of cash owed to the sisters from their father's estate allowing the sisters to expand the business and by the end of series one the future looks good, Evie celebrates her twenty-first birthday and is made a partner in the firm, and the firm is creating exclusive designs for the aristocracy. See individual episodes details with extensive analysis (on different page) Season 2 Bea and Evie go to France to learn more about fashion design. While there Bea marries her former employer and friend, Jack Maddox and they move back to London, leaving Evie alone in Paris to work at the fashion house "Maison Gilles". After a year and an affair with the designer Gilles Caragnac, a new glamorous and grown up Evie returns to work as the designer for the house of Eliott. She celebrates her twenty-first birthday, is made a partner in the firm, and begins an affair with a married member of parliament. This causes complications throughout the series. Jack and Beatrice separate due to their inability to agree about whether to have children and the pressure of work as The House of Eliott goes from strength to strength, and Jack's new career as a director of moving pictures takes him to Berlin. Meanwhile as the market for couture gowns wanes in the depression of the late 1920s, Beatrice and Evangeline are offered a tour of America showing their new ready-to-wear designs for the department store Sears Roebuck. Bea still has feelings for Jack. Back at the fashion house, after a crisis of confidence Tilly marries Norman Foss, a young chef in a local hotel, and has been reinstated as head of the workroom. She announces her pregnancy in the last episode of the series. See individual episodes details with extensive analysis (on different page) Season 3 Bea and Jack are reunited and become parents to their daughter Lucy. At work, they hire Grace, a young woman designer to help them handle an increasing workload as their company expands. Larry Kotter, an aggressive businessman running a ready-to-wear garment firm, meets Evie and proposes a joint venture with HOE to market ready-to-wear garments for working women. After some hesitation, they sign an agreement with Larry to establish a new company to market under the name Aurora Collection. Grace takes up much of the design work on the new line because she is more in tune with the needs of the working woman. Grace introduces Evie to two artist friends, a graphic artist named Miles who soon comes to work at HOE doing promotional materials and, Daniel Page, a painter whom Evie is deeply attracted to. HOE's loyal accountant, Joseph, who played an important role in exposing their embezzling banker, Ralph Saroyan, in Season Two, takes on a more significant role in managing the Aurora Collection and ultimately is appointed Managing Director. During the ramp up for launching the Aurora Collection a mysterious fire breaks out in the Aurora warehouse, setting back the launch date by several months. Just before the relaunch date, Joseph a copy of an Aurora garment in one of the London department stores. Then they discover the Larry and Grace have been using the Aurora facility to produce a cheaper line of garments and have pre-empted the Aurora launch by selling this line to all the main London department stores, offering a kickback to the buyers to facilitate their scheme. Meanwhile Jack has gravitated from film making to social journalism in support of the rights of the working poor and ultimately in invited to run for Parliament. See individual episodes details with extsneive analysis (on different page) INDIVIDUAL EPISODES ANALYSIS In these individual episode analysis of House of Eliott, we not only describe the events in detail, but we try to penetrate the psychological, social, and life forces at work that enable the main characters to progress, accomplish, and find fulfillment in life. Along the way we bring 'the "Character of Life," and its subtle principles, including the phenomenon of "Life Response," -- i.e. the onset of sudden good fortune through shifts in cosnciousness. This is indicative of our overall approach to this section of Human Science; i.e. to bring out the mysteries of existence and keys to accomplishment and fulfillment are expressed through fine cinema. '' Season 1 'See individual episodes details with extensive analysis (on different page)' Season 2 'See individual episodes details with extensive analysis (on different page)' Season 3 'See individual episodes details with extensive analysis (on different page)' Individual Characters ''Here we comment on the qualities and experiences of the central characters in the story -- Bea, Evie,and Jack -- as well as the other individuals in the story. [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Characters See detailed summation of each character]' ' Human Accomplishment Introduction We admire people who have had great success, though we are usually less aware of what it was that enabled it to happen – i.e. the process they followed that propelled them to the heights. And yet the series House of Eliott reveals many of these keys. Analysis over the years has shown that the keys to success in any endeavor include the level of one’s intention, will, energy, strength, organization, and effort. In House of Eliott, all of these are prominent. Let's then examine what were the keys to success in HofE. Secrets of Success Several of the keys to their success are- :*Aspiration to accomplish :*Goodwill toward one another :*General harmony of purpose :*Ability to overcome their disagreements :*Goodness and forgiveness :*Good values toward other people :*Willful, dynamic, creative energies :*Ability to move with the rising tide of change :*Sense of self-respect and self-reliance – they do not want to depend on others :*Psychological strength that they rise to :*Hopeful and cheerful despite the difficult humiliating circumstances :*Relative calm in the face of very difficult situations :*See the positive in negative circumstance :*High, positive energy :*Generally positive atmosphere :*Willing to learn from mistakes :*Unselfishness Social Evolution Introduction Key Social Changes Several trends of social evolution can be found in the story. Among them are: *Time of the rise of the masses *Masses seeking to have things once only aforded to upper class, like high quality mass-produced clothing. *Rise of women's role in the workplace *With fast expanding business, a tendency towards loose morals and behavior in business. *Greater awareness of the needs of the individual worker. *Lessening influence of, respect for the upper classes. The Character of Life Life Response Life responds to our consciousness. When we elevate it in some way e.g. through higher attitudes or increased psychological strength -- life quickly responds in a positive way for us. When our consciousness is diminished -- e.g. though increased anger, jealousy, and reluctance -- life quickly responds with negative circumstance back to our person. Here are examples in the story of positive and negative response. SEASON ONE *Evie sees a poor beggar woman collapse on the street. This changes their fortunes as she meets Tilly and then Penelope as a result, the later a social worker, who introduces Evie not only to social consciousness but to Penelope’s brother Jack who would forever be bound up in their lives. Evie’s goodness and concern for the fallen woman, opens the door to a vast array of allies in their pursuit to establish and expand House of Eliott. *Bea decides not to ask for money any more from friends in order to survive. Just after this, Penelope appears to Evie with news that Jack could offer Evie a job. Life has responded in a positive way to Bea’s commitment to no longer borrow from others. (This is powerful life response indicating a principle of non-dependence regarding money.) *At the interview, Bea tries to speak in Evie’s behalf about her skills. She is trying to prop up her sister in Jack’s eyes so he will hire her. As a result of that effort of self-givingness, it is Bea, not Evie, who get the job! Another powerful life response, this time to Bea’s self-giving behavior. *Evie does design, and says she wishes she had a proper job. Her aspiration is fulfilled through the combination of design and a job via the establishment of the House of Eliott. It is the power of intention attracting. Also because she is energized through her creative aspirations for design and she seeks employment in that regard she releases extra concentrated energy that attracts the object of her desire. *Lydia is somewhat bothered by the fact that Evie is moving up at Partini's It seems like she only wanted Evie to have a basic job, and get married; not be successful at it. It is a negative response to her (Lydia's) original intention. *Lydia abuses the Evie and Bea for leaving Partini (after the argument over a problem with one of the dresses Evie worked on). Her being in the trailing edge, meddling in their affairs so that they have a decent job so they can prepare for marriage, backfires. It is a negative life response to Lydia's not well-intentioned initiative. *Bea and Evie are now swamped with work. (Now that they have taken a positive attitude after the Duroqu situation, and now that Bea has made the commitment to implement Jack's suggestion, life is responding from all quarters. In the latter case, life is responding to a mere decision and commitment, even without an action yet. *Daphne, in a state of confusion visits Bea and Evie. She is very distressed. Bea however is willing to let her in, and sympathizes with her plight in life. This reaction of Bea's will later prove to be critical, in that she will return the favor by revealing all of Arthur's malfeasance to Sebastian, which will bring him down, and free Bea and sister Evie from the Arthur's treachery against their fortune. Principle: Life responds to one's goodness by bringing in return favorable conditions. This is a powerful unfolding that is one of the great keys and subtle lesson in the story! *Evie, after her meeting with Desmond, wondered how they could create luck. Luck then descends on them that night when the police raid the club on Sebastian’s word, arresting Arthur and his two partners for their part in illicit drug and alcohol trade. (An interest in creating luck does so. It does so in this case because of the additional past positive energy generated by Bea towards Daphne. When multiple positive energies are released it reinforces the capacity to invoke a powerful positive response from life.) *When Bea and Evie reconcile their differences, in particular practicing forgiveness, immediately thereafter they secure the loan from Desmond. *Out of the discussion, Evie reveals that she is excited about developing a new dynamic line, which Bea however is not fully ready for. (It is Evie's willful, creative energies that drives the company, and attract positive circumstance.) *The disagreement between Evie and Bea's view of the new lines is reflected in the dissention of the workers. It is a negative response for them. *Bea goes to visit Lady Latner who asks that a horrid, childish costume dresses be made for her. This is a negative life response for Bea whose value is to simply do what the current clients demand. She is seeing the limit of this approach of catering to existing society through this absurd incident. *When Evie shows her designs to Bea, Bea is cool to them. Bea also tells Evie that she (Bea) has taken on an absurd sort of project for one of their clients. Both responses infuriate Evie. It is a negative life response to her anger and the resulting trip to the museum. A negative response to her unwillingness to compromise. *When Bea tries to strike a balance, Jack suddenly appears on the scene. Advocates of Harmony attract positive life response. *Through Jack’s sister, Evie sees the pig-headedness of her ways, and returns to compromise with Bea. A big order suddenly arrives, which includes an order from the daughter of a client (a creative one coming from the younger generation, just what Evie's creative nature yearns for). A positive life response for the House of Eliott due to Evie's change in attitude. *Evie hereafter has an intuition of the Nocturne line (based on the music of Chopin and a Whistler painting). This is a life response to her willingness for compromise. It is also an alignment and response for Bea who had mentally striven to come up with ideas for the line. (Power of intention.) *At one point, Evie takes Bea's point of view of doing the dresses in black; and then Bea says no, Evie’s original vision of blue is the way to go. It is a response for Evie having taken the person's point of view. Life cooperates when you take up another's position. It is a supra-mental capacity of man, awaiting him in the future. *Evie is forgiving of the woman (Yollanda) who tried to destroy her by stealing the designs. She even has sympathy for her plight; This is a telling part of her nature, and a powerful example of forgiveness and self-givingness. Great benefit now comes to HofE, as their reputation is regained as the truth comes out, and they win back many loyal and new clients. Life did not have to move in this direction, but Evie's forgiveness, and the willingness of the two to confront the morality of what they did originally by sending out Madge to discover designs from Yolanda has opened the portals of life to the positive. SEASON TWO *As soon as Bea is firm with Florence, Evie appears at the door returning from her stay in Paris. It is a life response to strength, and holding down the negative influence of Florence. Also, when Bea takes the initiative to hire a replacement for Evie, Evie returns from Paris. So there was a double cause of the attraction. *In one of the most important moments in the show, Evie rather than being bitter, takes to a positive view of the whole Alice affair (that came through the revenge of Jack’s former girlfriend). Evie’s positive spin on these events instantly attracts Mrs. Douglass *Evie suggests having dancers model their designs. Instantaneously, Alice arrives on the scene and says she has a dancer friend who can help. [Evie’s previous positive view of the earlier “Alice affair” with Jack’s former girlfriend – seeing Alice in a positive light -- continues to vibrate. ] *Evie comes round with word of an article that says Hof E has provided the only spark of originality for the entire season. This has come instantly after Bea has shown concern for the well-being of several staff members. Bea’s deep aspiration of a high value has an enormous affect. This is also a direct response to Evie’s positive attitude after the failur''e of the collection presentation. The failure of the appreciation of the collection was dwarfed by the fact that the magazine says that HofE showed through this daring presentation the only spark of originality and energy during the whole season. It is a powerful response to Bea ''valuing the workers and Evie’s positive attitude earlier. *The efforts of Bea, her worker-oriented values, the positive view taken by Evie, and the powerful energies released during the visit of Bea and Jack to his parents’ house are greater than the dark energies of Saroyan, enabling a wave of positive events to take place. *Joseph the bookkeeper stood up to Saroyan when the latter wanted to look at the books without the permission of Bea. Being able to stand up to him will prove to be the right tactic. As a result, life responds with a lot of interesting information, including the revelation of certain improprieties. This is a life response to Joseph’s strength and loyalty. *Tilly and Madge try to drive out Florence (con’t). Interestingly Florence asks Tilly to have her (T) let go of one of her people, Jenny. This is a very painful experience for Tilly, and another negative response to her scheme with Madge to drive out Florence. *Saroyan suggests that since HofE has cash flow problems/high expenses, and therefore they should pay their bills in Net 30 to delay the expense. Bea however wants to pay right away. In that sense, she is looking at things from the other person’s point of view. Life will support such beliefs. We can say that Saroyan and his financial schemes are brought down as response to Bea’s positive attitudes about money. *Joseph not taking money from Jack after did his work in the matter, showed great character (integrity). He was rewarded with Saroyan's downfall thereafter. *Betty and Agnes, the two who were just gossiping are laid off. (It is a negative life response.) We can say such gossiping is a squandering of energies that attract negative circumstance. Agnes gossiping has proved disastrous in the story. *We see that Evie was right in turning down Alex's move. It was subconsciously the right move. It also opens the doors to immense new opportunities. *By Jack's refusing to take on the proposal of the American film to make considerable changes to the film, there is a big acceptance of his film in Germany. His personal values (being true to what is right) have won the day, and attracted the response. The value is meaning over money (alone). SEASON THREE *When Madge was earlier told she wouldn't go, she took it very well considering, which had the effect of attracting a switch (from Tilly) where she was picked to go. Handling a negative with calm and equality attracts good fortune. Also, Madge really wanted to go from the beginning, but kept quiet about the matter. This is the power of Silent Will in action to attract. You don't express what is on your mind, and others, including life does it for you. *Grace storms into HofE and complains that Evie told the woman that she was caring a duplicate. Evie's earlier anger towards her attracts the wrath of Grace. *Ann at a dinner of all parties suggests an exhibit, which is just what Evie and Bea had hoped for. They had not expressed that desire out loud, and yet it came to be -- an indicator of the phenomenon of Silent Will power in action. *Jack has the same problem he had with his films now with his articles. (Life repeats.) They are too controversial for the publishers. And yet he remains calm to this setback. Suddenly another party comes forth offering him a weekly column. Equality in the face of a negative can attract a powerful positive response in its place. *Grace wants to do more high-end design. Evie again puts her off, stifling her aspiration. (It will come back to haunt Evie and HofE later on). A minute later, Grace reveals that all of Daniel's paintings have been sold, and he is going to New York, thus away from her. It is a direct negative response to Evie's reluctance to allow Grace to be involved in the couturier design. *Jack's work has expanded to the point where the government is contemplating implementing them, though there are forces that oppose. Jack's excellent attitude in the face of the previous rejectio''n at the newspaper, which earlier led to the weekly column, continues to reverberate with positive life response results. *Evie wonders how Grace could have done what she did. David (a friend of Grace) says that Grace didn't see things that way in that she designed most of the items in the first place, but didn't get the credit from Evie, letting her have her due. (Evie can only argue that she paid her well.) We see that Evie's attitude of reluctance in dealing with Grace has attracted devastating negative results. Though Grace may have crossed the line here, Evie brought it on herself. She even subconsciously knows this, indicated by her weak argument in response to David. Life responding negative to one is a sure sign of a negative attitude or action on one's part. *Evie suggests they use Miles for the designs of the (high-end) couturier collection. His ''positive attitude earlier toward Evie, and Evie's apology to him open up the opportunity for HofE to work with Miles on the couturier line at a time they really need him; particularly in light of what has occurred with the Aurora collection. This is a powerful life response due to an apology (which is a recognition of one's own lower consciousness) and reconciliation (together which are forms of higher attitudes). Bea, Evie, Miles, and Daniel conceive of the new couturier line. (It is a further reverberation of Evie's positive reaction to Miles earlier). *Evie and Bea go to see Betty to see if she can help in getting to Cotter and Grace. (This is as you recall the woman they threw out, and now are forced to deal with to get at the truth of matters! They also agree to give her job back. She tells them where Cotter and Grace are. And she reveals that they also have new designs (?). It is interesting how they need Betty after throwing her out. Throwing her out was a vital, false reaction rooted in anger. It always reveals a weakness, no matter what the other party may have perpetrated. Thus, life forces them to go through and even rehire Betty. It is a means by which Bea and Evie (and all of us reading these comments) can see that such behavior attracts life negative life response! And we can reverse our behavior, or at least recognize the negative way we have behaved, and thus instantly attract the positive! *Though Grace and Cotter engaged in questionable behavior and activities, Evie's recalcitrance of working with Grace, and giving her credit, precipitated the entire negative affair. *Bea is reluctant to visit Lady Crowborough's elder mother Lady Westlake for a fitting, but then gives in. A small invitation or request taken can often be an opening to a vast opportunity. Accepting this token act is often the opening to the future -- i.e. the only way through! We should NEVER take them lightly. *Daniel’s set is wonderful. The presentation takes place. (The music in the scene is beautiful.) Miles' designs are This is a big success for Miles. When he overcame his earlier anger at Daniel for a competing artistic vision, he attracted the success of this presentation, and the finances to support their future growth. Life continues to respond positively in the days that follow for Miles. *Agnes stops working for the piano player, and starts looking directly for work. She goes to a playhouse, and is miraculously given the opportunity to perform in an audition. (Agnes coming out of her shell in the Betty affair, and now asserting her independence to find work is attracting powerful results for her, including an unexpected on the spot audition.) ADDITIONAL After their father’s unexpected death and the discovery that he has left almost no money behind, the Eliott sisters are forced to seek employment and support themselves. The three years are a story of one struggle after another as they rise step by step from near poverty and social oblivion into success and respectable high society. *The contribution of Bea's aspiration for more work, and Evie's positive attitude about the future, attracts a bevy of new orders. * *Dr. Eliott dies. *They discover they have no money and need to work. *Arthur is appointed guardian and lords over the girls. Life responds immediately to their aspiration but they do not understand its significance until later on *They discover their father’s silk shirts and make some good clothes for themselves. *Because Arthur refuses to let Evie be dancing partner, she goes into the garment industry, which becomes the basis for HOE. *Leaving Arthur’s after his refusal, Evie meets Jack’s sister Penelope. They meet Tilly who becomes their first employee. She introduces Jack who hires BEA. They later move their business to Jack’s building and eventually take over the whole building. Bea’s future husband appears in the beginning and is a crucial friend and support throughout. *Mrs. Partini, their first employer in garment industry, benefits by their talent but refuses to pay them according to their worth. It is Grace forcing them to go out on their own. *Aunt Lydia comes and berates them for leaving Mrs. Partini. While she is there, Bea receives job offer for both of them from Mr. Duroque, a more well known and prestigious couturier for whom Partini previously worked. They are pushed up in life and Lydia’s assertion is undermined. *When Evie tries to introduce new design elements Duroque scolds her in an offensive manner. When one of his customers rejects all his designs and asks Evie’s advice, she shows the customer an innovation, which delights her and gives the credit to Duroque. Duroque then abuses Evie and warns her if it happens again, she will be fired. Later the same client approaches Evie directly to make clothes for her – business that would have gone to Duroque if he had been open to new ideas. They reluctantly accept it because Duroque has been so offensive that they feel no obligation to him. Later they find he has stolen some of Evie’s designs and claimed them as his own. Bea confronts him and demands compensation and recognition for Evie’s work. A friend of Lydia’s who does business with Duroque comes asking him for new styles like those of the other client. Just then Evie enters with the other client who is wearing one of Evie’s designed made by her at home. The secret comes out and Duroque fires them. It is life compelling them to seize the opportunity. *At a Christmas day party 1921, Bea and Evie announce they are going into business for themselves. Jack and Piggy both offer to invest. The following week Bea approaches a number of banks with a business proposal but they all turn her down because she is a woman. Jack writes a check to invest as a partner. A few days later Piggy comes. Jack reminds him of his offer of investment. Piggy announces that he had invested all his money in one stock and lost everything he had after he made the offer of money to Bea. *Desmond, who has been alienated by Dr. Eliott, comes back to befriend them and offer valuable advice and assistance. Goodwill There is a strong atmosphere of goodwill and affection that underpins their success *Penelope’s goodwill for the sisters and Tilly. She introduces Jack, resulting in Bea’s job as his secretary. Later that leads to their moving into the same building as his office occupies at No. 24. *Tilly’s loyalty and close bonds with them *Jack becomes their first employer, first investor, a constant source of good will and support throughout. *Piggy offers that goodwill as well. *Desmond takes deep fatherly interest in them. *Most of all it is the genuine and deep affection of the two sisters for each other that sees them through all the crises as they rise in life. Money *The business desperately needs money following the loss of business due to the scandal of Evie and Alexander *When Bea and Evie refuse to ask anyone for help, life responds. *Jack offers money on his own, which Bea refuses. *Alexander offers money unasked, which Evie refuses to take. *When they both refuse, news comes that a new class of theater clients is coming to them because of the scandal, not in spite of it. Business starts to boom. Harmony Each time the sisters quarrel, they become vulnerable and land in trouble. When they quarrel over Daniel’s ugly portrait of a scheming client, they fail to note Tatia’s suspicion that something is wrong at Aurora. Challenges become Opportunities Each difficulty becomes a stepping-stone for them to rise *Denied a good education and forced to make their own clothes, the girls have developed a precious talent and a love of fashion that becomes the foundation for their career success. *Evie and Bea become underpaid seamstresses who are forced to quit treats both the girls rudely and refuses to pay them well. *Their second employer abuses Evie and refuses to acknowledge her talent even when clients appreciate it. His abuse persuades them to accept a private assignment from one of the clients, which becomes the seed of HOE. *They leave their second employer when he steals Evie’s designs and refuses to give her money or credit. This forces them to start their own company. Gossip The duchess, a former actress married into aristocracy comes to House of Eliot (HOE) for a fitting. As she gets down from the car, the flower merchants cart tips over. The duchess goes and buys flowers from her paying generously and gives them to the staff of HOE. During the fitting, she speaks loosely about the romantic encounter of two her guests the previous weekend. Agnes overhears the story, gets it confused and leaks news to a reporter implicating the duchess, resulting in a scandalous article the next day. The duchess cancels further business with HOE. Agnes is about to lose her job, but is saved by sympathy after the reporter gives her a beating. *The accidental leak of wrong information is foreshadowed by the accident with the flower cart. *An actress turned duchess cannot give up her old habits of gossip and is punished for that by life. *The vibration of gossip enjoyed by all the ladies attracts the reporter for a newspaper which thrives on rumor and scandal. *Agnes is physically beaten by life for her stupidity, but spared losing her job. Foolishness and Stupidity of Agnes *She is the one who stole the earrings and gave HOE a bad name with the jeweler. *She is the source of the duchess’s scandal. *She is the source of the quarrel in the bar that leads to imprisonment of Betty’s husband. *She is the one who lets her boyfriend into the building where he steals Tilly’s purse and Katya is blamed for it. Grace brings Grace *The first time she comes, she cheats HOE by selling the same design to them and to a retail store. Her initial act repeats when she and Kotter sell the Aurora ready-to-wear duplicates to HOE customers. *She is young, ambitious and without values. She was attracted to HOE because they too are young aspiring women seeking to be self-reliant. Coming from a lower class, she lacks their values, which are the keys to their success and her failure. *She is key designer of the highly successful Aurora line, which launched HOE into ready-to-wear business, which will become their future. *Through Grace, Evie’s future husband Daniel comes. *Through Grace, their future designer Miles comes. *Through Grace, their future investor, Miles’ father comes. *Through Grace, Miles father tells Jack about Carrouber’s dishonest past, which becomes key to Jack winning the election and becoming MP. Misfortune All those who relate to them during the early days of their struggle meet with misfortune. *Sebastian dies in a plane crash. *Arthur is cheated by his nightclub partners, loses his money and reputation and is forced to move to Boston. *Aunt Lydia is socially outcast because of her son Arthur’s scandal. *Piggy offers to invest in HOE and then immediately learns that he has lost all his money in the stock market and must himself look for employment. *Their banker and Evie’s godfather, Desmond, is murdered by his partner. *Desmond’s partner, Ralph Saroyan, who killed Desmond and cheated the bank’s clients, is driven out of business and forced into exile to escape arrest. *Alexander, cabinet secretary, who helps them expose Ralph Saroyan, is forced to resign over the banking scandal and his affair with Evie and to take up a lesser post in Italy while his wife loses her post at the palace. *Tilly’s baby dies. *Bette’s husband is unjustly convicted of manslaughter and sentenced to 10 years in prison. *Madge’s marriage falls apart after her trip to USA. *Grace and Larry Kotter cheat HOE and lose their business. Good fortune At a later stage, all those who relate to them positively prosper *Penelope becomes a missionary and gets married? *Jack rises from social photographer to newspaper columnist and eventually to MP. *Daniel rises from impoverished artist who cannot afford to paint to a successful artist who receives a prestigious bursary for study in Paris. *Agnes becomes a stage singer. *Madge and Charles fall in love. Madge eventually becomes manager of HOE’s ready to wear line. *Joseph rises from a dishonored accountant fired by Desmond’s partner into Managing Director of HOE. *Miles rises from student artist to fashion designer and partner in HOE. *Tatia finds a good job and career with HOE. See also *Wikipedia Overview *Episode Guide Web Search Terms *House of Eliott Analysis, House of Eliott Summary, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Interpretation, House of Eliott Character Study, House of Eliott Episodes http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response